As Guerreiras Superpoderosas de Rayearth
by Helio Perroni Filho
Summary: Hikaru, Umi e Fuu são as Guerreiras Superpoderosas de Rayearth, defensoras da cidade de Tokyoville. O que elas farão quando seu mais odioso inimigo, o Gendoh Louco, decide enfrentar fogo com fogo?


*Um sujeito baixinho, de cabelos brancos, olhos azuis e vestido com um jaleco de cientista, está despejando um monte de tranqueiras em uma tigela*  
  
  
Narrador: Mangás shoujo! Brinquedos da Bandai! E tudo o que há de kawaii! Esses foram os ingredientes usados pelo Professor Cleph para criar as meninas perfeitas!  
  
  
*enquanto mistura os ingredientes com uma colher de pau, Professor Cleph esbarra em um recipiente contendo um líquido negro. O recipiente se parte e o líquido começa a se derramar sobre a mistura na tigela*  
  
  
Narrador: Mas então ele acidentalmente acrescentou outro elemento à mistura...   
  
  
*O líquido termina de se derramar, tornando possível ler as palavras "Conveniência do Roteirista" escritas no vidro*  
  
  
Narrador: O Elemento C!   
  
  
*A mistura na tigela explode, arremessando o Professor Cleph longe*   
  
  
Narrador: E assim nasceram...   
  
  
*Caído em um canto da sala, Professor Cleph abre os olhos lentamente. Quando ele se dá conta do resultado do acidente, abre o tipo de sorriso reservado para personagens ecchi*  
  
  
*A câmera corta para o lugar onde o Professor Cleph está olhando: de pé sobre a mesa onde estava a tigela, estão três garotas de cabelo colorido... Completamente nuas*  
  
  
Narrador: As Guerreiras Superpoderosas de Rayearth!   
  
  
Hikaru: *pulando atrás de Umi* Aaaaaah! Tem um velho tarado olhando pra gente!   
  
  
Umi: *virando-se furiosa para o roteirista* O que você pensa que significa ISTO?!  
  
  
Fuu: *vermelha, tentando se cobrir com as mãos* Que deprimente... O fanfic nem começou e já tem fanservice.  
  
  
*Corta para uma seqüência de abertura onde as garotas -- agora vestidas! -- voam em formação, deixando rastros de luz colorida atrás de si, antes de cair de porrada em cima de uma horda de vilões bizarros. Ao fundo, uma música j-pop animadinha e com a letra mais nada-a-ver que você puder imaginar*  
  
  
*Encerra com o logo das Guerreiras Superpoderosas de Rayearth*   
  
  
GUERREIRAS SUPERPODEROSAS DE RAYEARTH   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episódio de Hoje: Os Guerreiros Superpoderosos! (Ui nega!)   
  
  
*Abre com uma pacata cena urbana (se é que isso existe), com carros atravessando tranquilamente ruas pouco movimentadas e pessoas vestidas para o trabalho andando sem pressa pelas calçadas*  
  
  
Narrador: É um novo dia em Tokyoville. As pessoas dirigem-se calmamente aos seus trabalhos...  
  
  
*De repente, um enorme pé roxo pisa no meio da rua, despedaçando o asfalto*   
  
  
*A câmera percorre a perna roxa à qual pertence aquele pé roxo, encontrando no final dela um gigantesco e ameaçador robô roxo*  
  
  
*A câmera corta para o interior do cockpit do robô, encontrando lá dentro um sujeito de cabelo e barba pretos e pele verde, vestido com uma rídicula roupa branca e azul que não dispensa capa, e usando um turbante metálico*  
  
  
Gendoh Louco: Há há há há há!!! Tremam cidadãos de Tokyoville, diante da minha mais nova invenção! Agora ninguém poderá me impedir de concretizar meus planos confusos e sem propósito!  
  
  
Narrador: Oh não! O Gendoh Louco está atacando a cidade! E agora, o que será de nós?  
  
  
*Corta para a Escola Colegial de Tokyoville, idêntica à todas aquelas outras escolas de anime -- até a musiquinha do relógio indicando a hora é a mesma*  
  
  
*Corta para o interior de uma das salas de aula, onde as Guerreiras Superpoderosas -- cada uma trajada com um uniforme colegial diferente e usando suas respectivas armaduras -- estão tendo aula com a profesora Presea, junto com o resto da turma*  
  
  
*ouve-se uma sineta de telefone, chamando a atenção das três para um aparelho ridiculamente adornado no canto da sala*  
  
  
Hikaru: *voa (!) até o canto da sala e atende o telefone* Guerreiras Superpoderosas, alô!  
  
  
*A câmera corta para uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, usando um looongo vestido e ajoelhada no chão, com o fone nas mãos*  
  
  
Prefeita Emerode: *voz embargada, quase chorando* Guerreiras Superpoderosas... Ajudem esta terra! Vocês precisam...  
  
  
*Do outro lado da linha, Umi toma o fone da mão de Hikaru, que já estava a ponto de abrir o berreiro*  
  
  
Umi: Tá, tá! Corta o dramalhão, qual é o babado?   
  
  
Prefeita Emerode: *espantada, quase sem reação* Hã... O Gendoh Louco está atacando o centro da cidade...  
  
  
Umi: A gente já está indo lá! *desliga o telefone e vira-se para suas irmãs* Meninas! O Gendoh Louco está atacando a cidade! Temos que detê-lo!  
  
  
Hikaru e Fuu: Vamos lá!   
  
  
*As três se erguem no ar e estão prestes a decolar, quando ouvem um grito histérico de "PAREM!"*  
  
Presea: *mais gentil* Meninas... Como foi que eu ensinei a vocês?   
  
Hikaru, Umi e Fuu: *se entreolham por um segundo e então começam a recitar, com expressões nem um pouco felizes* Podemos sair da sala para ir salvar a cidade, professora?  
  
Presea: *com uma expressão bem mais feliz* Claro que podem, meninas, mas...   
  
  
*CRAAAAAAACK!*   
  
Presea: *desconsolada, olhando para o teto arruinado da sala* Usem a porta desta vez...  
  
Mokona: *sobre a cabeça de Presea, também olhando para o estrago* Pu pu.   
  
*Corta para as Guerreiras Superpoderosas voando sobre os céus de Tokyoville, até que se deparam com o robô roxo do Gendoh Louco derrubando prédios por onde passa*  
  
Umi: Ca****o! Essa coisa é grande!   
  
Hikaru: Fuu, você é o cérebro da nossa equipe! O que devemos fazer?   
  
Fuu: *passa um tempo murmurando "hmmmm..." e coçando o queixo antes de falar* Dadas as circunstâncias, eu diria que... *puxa sua espada e dispara na direção do robô* O negócio é descer o braço nesse folgado!!!  
  
Hikaru e Umi: *olhos arregalados e uma BAITA gota na testa*   
  
*Fuu pousa sobre o braço esquerdo do robô roxo e enterra sua espada nele até a base*  
  
Gendoh Louco: IIIAAAAAAAAAU!!! Quem foi o engraçadinho? *localiza Fuu sobre o braço do robô* Guerreiras Superpoderosas? Não! Nem mesmo vocês vão me deter agora!  
  
*O robô agarra Fuu com sua mão direita e a esmaga*   
  
Fuu: AAAAAAAARGH!   
  
*O robô arremessa Fuu contra o chão. Ela cai como um foguete sobre o asfalto, abrindo uma cratera*  
  
Hikaru e Umi: Fuu!   
  
Hikaru: Isso não vai ficar assim! FLECHA DE FOGO!   
  
*O ataque de Hikaru incendeia as costas do robô*   
  
Gendoh Louco: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! MINHAS COSTAS!   
  
Umi: *sorriso maligno* Está quente? Deixa comigo! DRAGÃO MARINHO!   
  
*O ataque de Umi abre um rombo no peito do robô*   
  
Fuu: *levantando-se com dificuldade* Você me paga! TEMPESTADE VERDE!   
  
*O ataque de Fuu estraçalha o joelho do robô, arrancando sua perna*   
  
Gendoh Louco: Eu vou cair! Eu vou cair!   
  
*As Guerreiras Superpoderosas estão agora flutuando em volta do robô, que mal consegue manter o equilíbrio. Fuu se prepara para derrubá-lo com um assopro, mas termina decidindo que um bom direto no queixo seria bem melhor*  
  
*Com o soco, o robô roxo é derrubado violentamente no chão*   
  
Passantes: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!! VIVA AS GUERREIRAS SUPERPODEROSAS!!!   
  
Policial: *ao lado do Gendoh Louco, que está algemado* Obrigado Guerreiras Superpoderosas, vocês salvaram a cidade!  
  
Hikaru, Fuu e Umi: De nada!   
  
Gendoh Louco: *sendo escoltado para dentro da viatura* Eu vou me vingar, Guerreiras Superpoderosas! Vocês não perdem por esperar! Isso não vai ficar assim! BWAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
*A viatura parte, levando o Gendoh Louco embora*   
  
Hikaru: E agora?   
  
Fuu: Vamos voltar para a escola.   
  
Umi: O quê? De jeito nenhum! Qual é a graça de ser uma Guerreira Superpoderosa se a gente não pode usar isso pra matar aula? *faz pose de quem está apontando para algum tipo de terra prometida* Vamos para o SHOPPING!  
  
Hikaru e Fuu: *gota*   
  
*Corta para uma visão exterior da Prisão de Tokyoville*   
  
Narrador: Naquela tarde, na prisão de Tokyoville...   
  
*Corta para o refeitório da prisão*   
  
Gendoh Louco: *mastigando o grude do dia, enquanto assiste na TV à reportagem de sua derrota* Maldição, *CRUNCH, CRUNCH* aquelas malditas *GLUP* Guerreiras Superpoderosas estão sempre estragando meus planos! Se ao menos eu tivesse meus próprios Guerreiros Superpoderosos pra combatê-las... *os olhos de Gendoh Louco se arregalam* Ei, é isso!  
  
*Gendoh Louco vai até o telefone e disca o número do laboratório do Professor Cleph*  
  
Professor Cleph: *atende o telefone* Alô, Professor Cleph falando..   
  
Gendoh Louco: *disfarçando a voz* Boa tarde, Professor Cleph! Eu estou falando da redação da Ciência em Revista! Este mês nós pretendemos fazer uma matéria sobre as Guerreiras Superpoderosas! Você poderia me responder algumas perguntas sobre elas?  
  
Professor Cleph: Ora, mas é claro! Pergunte o que quiser!   
  
Gendoh Louco: Eu gostaria de saber como as Guerreiras Superpoderosas foram criadas.  
  
Professor Cleph: *começa a contar nos dedos* Bem... Eu misturei mangás shoujo, brinquedos da Bandai e tudo o que há de kawaii. Ah! E também adicionei acidentalmente o Elemento C à mistura.  
  
Gendoh Louco: *anotando tudo* Hmmm... Muito obrigado, Professor Cleph. Eu volto a ligar.  
  
Professor Cleph: Ora, não há de quê! *desliga o telefone*   
  
Gendoh Louco: *conferindo suas anotações* Mangás, brinquedos... Elemento C? Hm... De que os meninos são feitos?  
  
*Gendoh Louco vai até a biblioteca da prisão e afana um mangá shonen. Depois ele se aproxima sorrateiramente de um dos seus colegas de prisão e, quando este se espreguiça, ele corta alguns fios de cabelo do seu sovaco. Mais tarde, durante o jantar, ele retira a parte mais nojenta da comida e guarda*  
  
Gendoh Louco: *tarde da noite, na sua cela, conferindo os ingredientes que recolheu* Hmmm... Acho que com isso aqui já dá pra começar. O que eu vou usar no lugar do Elemento C? Vou precisar de algo mais potente... *ele olha para a privada no canto da sua cela* Já sei!  
  
Narrador: Horas depois...   
  
Gendoh Louco: *olhar maquiavélico* Sssiiiiiim... Estou pronto para realizar este experimento dentro dos mais firmes parâmetros científicos!  
  
*A câmera corta para um pentagrama desenhado no chão da cela, com uma vela acesa em cada ponta e um crânio no centro*  
  
Gendoh Louco: *olha pela janela da cela* Ótimo, a Lua Cheia já entrou em posição... *começa a recitar um monte de cânticos estranhos, antes de despejar seus "ingredientes" na privada. Quando ele faz isso, ocorre uma explosão em forma de cruz (!!) que o arremessa longe*  
  
Gendoh Louco: *caído no chão, abrindo lentamente os olhos* Ooooooh... *se dá conta do resultado do experimento* Hã? Isso... Isso não está certo.  
  
*A câmera corta para o lugar onde o Gendoh Louco está olhando: de pé em frente à privada estão dois garotos e uma garota, completamente nus*  
  
Kaoru: Ora, e por que não? *faz uma pose bem afeminada* Eu não sou bonito o bastante pra você? *olha para uma certa parte da anatomia do garoto parado ao seu lado, e então engancha seu braço no braço dele* Ei garotão, gostaria de me levar pra passear?  
  
Shinji: *vermelho como um pimentão* Hã... Eu não sei se posso... Digo, se devo... Digo...  
  
Rei: ...   
  
Gendoh Louco: *murmurando* Será que eu peguei um mangá yaoi por engano?... Bem, eles vão ter que servir. *aproxima-se de suas criações* Ei vocês dois, parem já com isso.  
  
Shinji: *finalmente conseguindo se desvencilhar de Kaoru* Sim, pai.   
  
Gendoh Louco: Não me chame de "pai", sua aberração!   
  
Shinji: *abaixa a cabeça e encolhe os ombros* Desculpe.   
  
Gendoh Louco: *mais calmo* Tudo bem. Agora tirem-me daqui!   
  
*Rei projeta seu A.T. Field na forma de um aríete, derrubando a parede da cela com ele. Shinji e Kaoru seguram Gendoh Louco pelos braços e erguem-no no ar, voando com ele através da passagem*  
  
Gendoh Louco: *voando pelo céu noturno, suspenso por suas criações* Em breve, Guerreiras Superpoderosas... Em breve vocês sentirão a minha vingança! BWAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAH- EI, OLHA A MÃO BOBA SUA PEDERASTA!  
  
Kaoru: Ui, desculpa, bofe.   
  
*Corta para o dia seguinte. As Guerreiras Superpoderosas estão em casa, Hikaru brincando com Hikari, Fuu no computador e Umi lendo uma revista feminina. Não demora muito para o telefone da Linha de Emergência das Superpoderosas tocar, atraindo a atenção de todas*  
  
Umi: *pega o telefone* Alô, Guerreiras Superpoderosas falando!   
  
Prefeita Emerode: *voz embargada, quase chorando* Ajudem-nos... Guerreiras Superpoderosas... Vocês precisam...!  
  
Umi: *cara de poucos amigos* Corta a choradeira, prefeita. O que é dessa vez?   
  
*Do outro lado da linha, Gendoh Louco toma o fone da mão da Prefeita*   
  
Gendoh Louco: Eu tenho sua preciosa prefeita, Guerreiras Superpoderosas! Se vocês a quiserem de volta, venham pegar! BWAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *desliga o telefone*  
  
Umi: Meninas! O Gendoh Louco fugiu da cadeia e seqüestrou a Prefeita Emerode!   
  
*Corta para as Guerreiras Superpoderosas voando sobre os céus de Tokyoville, até que se deparam com três figuras de pé sobre o teto do prédio da prefeitura, usando estranhas roupas colantes*  
  
Umi: Ei, quem são a perua e os dois gays?   
  
*Os Guerreiros Superpoderosos disparam na direção das garotas, que mal têm tempo de se esquivar para não serem atropeladas*  
  
Fuu: Ei! Isso não foi muito educado!   
  
Kaoru: *flutuando acima das Guerreiras, entre Shinji e Rei* É essa a idéia, queridinha.  
  
Shinji: Desculpem, mas nosso pai quer que nós destruamos vocês. E como eu não tenho personalidade, nem passa pela minha cabeça desobedecer.  
  
Hiakru: Seu pai? De quem vocês estão falando?   
  
Shinji: Do Gendoh Louco.   
  
Hikaru, Umi e Fuu: *espantadas* O Gendoh Louco?!   
  
Rei: ...   
  
Kaoru: Chega de conversa! Seu fim chegou, Guerreiras Superpoderosas!   
  
*Kaoru mergulha a toda velocidade na direção de Hikaru, formando um escudo com seu A.T. Field. A Guerreira tenta aparar o ataque com sua espada, mas acaba sendo atropelada e esmagada contra o chão*  
  
Hikaru: *"voando" na direção do chão* Aaaaaaaaaaaaa- *CRUNCH*   
  
Kaoru: *flutuando diante da cratera criada pela queda de Hikaru* Puxa, eu sou tão bom que às vezes até me assusto.  
  
Umi: Hikaru! Ora, seus...! *dispara na direção de Shinji, mas seus golpes de espada são bloqueados pelo A.T. Field dele* O quê? *começa a golpear freneticamente* MAS QUE PORCARIA É ESSA? SAI DETRÁS DESSA DROGA PRA EU PODER TE MATAR!  
  
Shinji: *desfazendo seu escudo enquanto esquiva o último golpe de Umi* Se você quer assim... *antes que a Guerreira possa reagir, cria um bastão de A.T. Field e a acerta na nuca com tanta força que ela é arremessada contra o chão*  
  
Umi: *"voando" na direção do chão* Aaaaaaaaaaaaa- *CRUNCH*   
  
Shinji: *flutuando diante da cratera criada pela queda de Umi* Desculpe.   
  
Fuu: Hikaru! Umi! *nota Rei flutuando atrás dela* Seus monstros! *tenta golpear Rei com sua espada, mas ela bloqueia o ataque com a mão, toma a arma de Fuu e a arremessa longe*  
  
Fuu: *paralizada de espanto* *GASP*   
  
Rei: *agarra Fuu pelos colarinhos, acerta três tabefes no seu rosto, uma testada no nariz e uma joelhada no estômago, antes de arremessá-la para baixo com toda a força*  
  
Fuu: *"voando" na direção do chão* Aaaaaaaaaaaaa- *CRUNCH*   
  
Rei: *flutuando diante da cratera criada pela queda de Fuu* ...   
  
Gendoh Louco: *sobre o telhado da prefeitura* BWAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Eu consegui! Eu derrotei as Guerreiras Superpoderosas! Agora não resta nada entre mim e meus objetivos bizarros! *para os Guerreiros Superpoderosos* Venham, minhas criações! Vamos voltar ao meu covil secreto instalado no meio do parque da cidade!  
  
*Os Guerreiros Superpoderosos recolhem seu mestre e desaparecem nos céus*   
  
Narrador: Oh não! As Guerreiras Superpoderosas foram derrotadas! O que será de Tokyoville agora?  
  
*Com dificuldade, as Guerreiras Superpoderosas levantam-se de suas respectivas crateras. Logo juntam-se a elas a Prefeita Emerode e seu acessor Zagato -- um sujeito vestido com terno preto, magro e tão alto que sua cabeça não aparece na tela*  
  
Prefeita Emerode: *voz embargada, quase chorando* Guerreiras Superpoderosas...! Você foram feridas? Oh, é culpa minha! Eu nunca devia...  
  
Hikaru: Não se preocupe conosco, prefeita.   
  
Fuu: É, preocupe-se com a cidade. Se nós não derrotarmos os Guerreiros Superpoderosos...  
  
Umi: ... Você não vai ter mais o que governar.   
  
Zagato: Meninas, os Guerreiros Superpoderosos são mais fortes do que vocês. Para derrotá-los, vai ser preciso usar algo que vocês possuam, mas eles não.  
  
Fuu: Algo que nós possuímos mas eles não? *pensa por um momento, até que seu rosto se ilumina com um sorriso* Você quer dizer...?  
  
Zagato: Sim, isso mesmo.   
  
Fuu: *para Umi e Hikaru* Meninas, venham aqui: ouçam o que nós vamos fazer...   
  
*as Guerreiras Superpoderosas se reúnem e começam a cochichar*   
  
Hikaru: *erguendo o punho para o céu* É isso aí! Agora nos vamos acabar com eles!  
  
Umi: *braços cruzados e cara de má* Eu tenho que admitir, Fuu, apesar dessa sua cara de tapada você consegue ser malvada quando quer.  
  
Fuu: Obrigada... Eu acho.   
  
*A câmera corta para o "esconderijo" do Gendoh Louco -- uma gigantesca pirâmide de metal encravada no meio do Parque de Tokyoville -- onde ele e seus Guerreiros Superpoderosos estão comemorando sua vitória sobre as Guerreiras Superpoderosas*  
  
*De repente, as Guerreiras Superpoderosas entram através de uma das paredes, abrindo um buraco nela*  
  
Hikaru: Vocês acham que nos derrotaram, mas estão enganados!   
  
Umi: Nós estamos prontas para nossa revanche!   
  
Fuu: Se vocês nos querem, venham nos pegar!   
  
*As Guerreiras Superpoderosas saem através da parede, abrindo outro buraco*   
  
Gendoh Louco: Atrás daquelas insolentes, meus Guerreiros Superpoderosos!   
  
*Os Guerreiros Superpoderosos saem voando através da parede, abrindo MAIS UM buraco. Quando eles chegam do lado de fora, contudo, encontram suas inimigas sobre um palco: Hikaru com um microfone na mão, Umi atrás de um teclado e Fuu segurando uma guitarra*  
  
Umi: Agora vocês vão ter uma amostra...   
  
Fuu: ...de algo que nós possuímos, mas vocês não!   
  
Hikaru: Uma terrível trilha sonora em português! Um, dois, três, vamos lá! *começa a dar passinhos pra esquerda e pra direita no pior estilo "Lynn Minmay" de coreografia* Nesta terra tudo é fantasia / Qualquer coisa pode acontecer / Todo mundo tem que ter um sonho / Pra vive-eer!  
  
Rei: *tampando os ouvidos* !!!   
  
Kaoru: *tampando os ouvidos* Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!!! Essa música está rasgando minha mente! Eu não posso ouviiiiiiir!!!  
  
Shinji: *também tampando os ouvidos* Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Rápido, usem seus A.T. Fields para bloquear o som!  
  
*Os Guerreiros Superpoderosos cercam-se com escudos de A.T. Field, bloqueando o som*  
  
Hikaru: Oh não! E agora?   
  
Fuu: Precisamos arranjar algo ainda pior para cantar! Algo tão ruim, que nem mesmo os A.T. Fields vão suportar ouvir!  
  
Umi: Mas o que poderia ser tão ruim? *arregala os olhos* Você não acha...   
  
Hikaru: Não temos escolha! Vamos lá! Um, dois, três...   
  
Hikaru: *cantando com um tom de voz alto e esganiçado* Que mistérios e torturas vêm de lá? / Realidade ou sonho? U.S. Mangá-á-á-á! / É a dimensão do mal / Que invade minha mente / E assusta a gente-e-e-e!  
  
*Os A.T. Fields dos Guerreiros Superpoderosos se partem como vidro*   
  
*Kaoru, Shinji e Rei começam a derreter*   
  
Shinji e Kaoru: *abraçados* Estou derretendo! Essstou derrrretendo!... Essstou...  
  
Rei: ...   
  
*Kaoru, Shinji e Rei terminam reduzidos a uma poça de papa grudenta*   
  
Hikaru: *mexendo na poça com a ponta do sapato* Puxa, e eles nem eram tão maus asim. Pelos menos sabiam reconhecer uma música ruim quando ouviam!  
  
Umi: É, e eles também eram mais sensíveis do que a gente pensava. Se derretiam todos por qualquer coisa!  
  
Hikaru, Umi e Fuu: Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!   
  
*corta para uma tela com um enorme coração estilizado, em frente ao qual as Guerreiras Superpoderosas aparecem uma de cada vez*  
  
Narrador: E mais uma vez a cidade foi salva pelas Guerreiras Superpoderosas!   
  
*entram os créditos, com outra música j-pop animadinha e sem sentido ao fundo*   
  
FIM   
  
A seguir: O Laboratório de Makoto, um crossover El-Hazard: Magnificent World X Laboratório de Dexter! Vindo em breve... Mas se fosse você, esperaria sentado! (embora eu não decarte a possibilidade de escrever isso algum dia...) 


End file.
